Yandere Black Butler Series
by HoneyBear1874
Summary: Stories with various Kuroshitsuji character as yanderes and an OC; original reader insert version is on my quotev profile. Tumblr user bsihiesreact inspired the Sebastian story.
1. Sebastian Pt 1

May had heard that the road to hell was paved with good intentions.

"Excuse me young lord, I believe you dropped this." May stood behind Ciel holding out his pocket watch; he took it with a look of mild surprise.

"Thank you. How careless of me." Ciel commented as he stowed it away in his coat for safe keeping.

"It's no trouble. I'd hate to lose something so pretty myself." May smiled politely; she was on her way to the store when she noticed the shining watch lying in the dirt. As May scanned the area, she saw the aristocrat accompanied by his butler just a few feet ahead.

May had briefly toyed with the idea of keeping and selling it; after all, the nobles had so much money already, and here she was just getting by. Regardless of her need for money, she knew she'd just feel guilty later; a thief she was not.

"Well, have a nice day miss. Sebastian, when you are done shopping for groceries, wait out here." Ciel ordered. "I will not be needing your help finding Lady Elizabeth's gift."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed slightly; after Ciel had gone into the dress shop, he smiled at May cordially.

"Pardon me miss, but would you happen to know where I could buy candy beetroot?" Sebastian inquired. "I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with this area and I simply must acquire the vegetable for my master's dinner party."

"Oh yes, go five shops down the road, take a right, then you-"

"Would you be so kind as to show me the way?" Sebastian requested with an almost bashful air.

May nodded. "Certainly sir, follow me, it shouldn't take long."

"Please, there's no rush. That being said, there is no need to call me 'sir'. I am simply one hell of a butler, not gentry of any sort."

"Oh? You're so refined though-um, I'm sorry, that was rude of me to just blurt out." May apologized.

"Nonsense. I am merely a servant, and you need not use any formalities with me." Sebastian assured her. "Call me by my name, won't you?"

"Of course, Sebastian it is." May nodded. "I was taught a lady shouldn't use coarse or forward speech, though it doesn't come easy to me. The skill of proper etiquette isn't exactly my best quality."

Sebastian smiled bemusedly. "No, that seems to be your kindness."

"What?" May blinked feeling quite off guard.

"It's easy to see. I'm sure most people would've just made off with my young master's watch and thought nothing of it."

"I did think of it though…" she confessed averting her eyes to the ground.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, but you ultimately decided against it. Temptation can be quite hard to resist, but you stuck to your morals like the good girl you are."

May couldn't help chuckling slightly. "Huh, it's as if you knew what I was thinking the whole time or something."

He merely smiled and it filled her with an odd feeling.

" _A butler, huh?"_ May watched absently as Sebastian looked through the markets produce carts. " _He seems so dignified...but something's...off."_

She tried to study him discreetly; May prided herself on her good instincts, but for once, they were failing her.

" _How stupid, he's just a servant, one of the common folk working under nobility."_ May told herself; still, there was something about his manner that made her uneasy. It was helpful and polite, yet May couldn't help feel as if he was mocking her, simply playing the role of the subservient butler.

"Would you do me the honor of escorting me to my young master? I can't seem to recall the way back." Sebastian stepped over to her with his purchases.

"No problem; do you need help carrying those?"

"Ah, there's that charming sweetness." Sebastian smiled down at May knowingly; she wondered if he could tell what she was thinking. "Please, don't worry yourself over a lowly servant."

" _Lowly is the last thing you are, and I'm pretty sure you know it."_

Instead of voicing her accusations, May led him back to the dress shop; Ciel was waiting outside impatiently with a package.

"About time."

"Forgive me my lord, I'm afraid it would've taken much longer if this young lady hadn't accompanied me."

Ciel frowned dismissively and handed Sebastian the package. "Come, we still have many preparations to make for tonight's ball."

"My lord?"

"What is it?" Ciel sighed impatiently.

"May I be so bold as to invite the young lady to the party? I will see that she has the appropriate attire." Sebastian turned to May. "I wager you don't own any gowns for formal events yourself?"

"No, but you don't have to-"

Ciel cut you off. "I don't see why not." he faced her directly. "As the head of the Phantomhive household, I implore you to attend my fiance, Lady Elizabeth's, birthday celebration. The party is at seven this evening; please do not be late."

"T-thank you young lord. I will arrive on time." May curtsied deeply; Ciel nodded and made his way to the carriage. "Come Sebastian."

"I look forward to your presence at tonight's festivities my lady. Until then." Sebastian bowed deeply and left May with a coy smile. She bowed back, torn between delight at being invited to such an event and suspicion.

May looked on as Sebastian entered the carriage with Ciel and the carriage took off. " _Why would he…?"_

"Sebastian."

"Yes my lord?"

Ciel studied him shrewdly. "Do you know that woman?"

"No my lord, I have never seen her until today."

"Yet you take it upon yourself to invite her to the party. Hmph, you're pretty presumptuous for a butler." Ciel drawled. Sebastian looked right back, completely unfettered.

"She was kind enough to return your pocket watch and assist me in finding an ingredient for this evening's dinner. I merely felt it necessary as a servant of the Phantomhive manor and your butler to thank her properly."

"Whatever. Just remember our contract; you fulfill my orders before going off galavanting." Ciel yawned.

Sebastian's smile was humble, but there was no mistaking a trace of triumph.

"Yes, my lord."


	2. Sebastian Pt 2

"Good evening my lady, you're just in time." Sebastian held open the door of the Phantomhive manor for May; she curtsied and looked around in awe.

"Oh, it's beautiful…" May marveled at the high ceilings; whichever way she looked, there were flowers and streamers. She could hear the faint sound of merrymaking in another part of the mansion.

"The other servants and I have prepared only the best for Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian explained. "Please follow me to the changing room; I have a gown prepared for you. If it isn't the right size, there are many others you can choose from."

"Why are there so many?" May asked curiously; after all, from what she knew, the Earl of Phantomhive lived alone inside the manor. "Certainly they're not for your master?"

Sebastian grinned in amusement. "We like to be prepared for anything. In addition, many of the gowns are special presents from other companies who wanted to gain financial favors from the young master. They were meant to be given to Lady Elizabeth, but she has a particular sense of fashion that they have neglected to adhere to, so we just put them away."

"Didn't he buy her a dress himself for her birthday? He must know her very well to be so confident in his choice of clothing for his fiance." May commented with a small smile.

"Yes, the young master is quite fond of her despite his moody exterior." Sebastian looked down at her pointedly. "If a man is to win his lady's affections, shouldn't he do everything he can to woo her?"

"I suppose so…" May trailed off; she was suddenly very aware of his gaze. To her astonishment and slight irritation, it took the two of them nearly half an hour to reach the guest room. May was breathing a bit heavily by the time Sebastian stopped in front of a large oak door. Inside was a made bed and some furniture; the whole room looked untouched and unused. A stunning dress was laid out with a pair of matching shoes.

"I will leave you to try it on. Please, take your time." Sebastian was halfway out the door before stopping to address her. "How thoughtless of me! I only just recalled you've never worn such a garment. Perhaps you need assistance?"

"No, thank you." May let out a relieved breath and changed as quickly as she could.

" _Wow...I barely recognize myself…"_

May started at a light knock on the door.

"Are you done changing my lady?"

"Um, yes." she called out; the door was opened slowly. Sebastian's expression was appreciative at the sight.

"Just enchanting…"

May blushed at his scrutinizing stare. "What is it?"

"Something's missing." Sebastian went to the dresser and opened one of the drawers; he pulled out a small box. "Turn around please."

May did so a bit reluctantly; she could feel him standing close behind her, hot breath on her neck and a cold chain sliding around her throat.

"There we are." Sebastian said cheerfully as he fastened the silver choker. "The finishing touch."

He took May by the shoulders and turned her around to face him; his expression was grave.

"Sebastian?"

"You look lovely." The compliment was said in an oddly somber tone; to May's shock, he drew her in closer until he was a hair's breadth away. "So lovely, I'm quite certain any man would fantasize about stealing you away."

Sebastian gave May a soft smile before pulling her into a passionate kiss, far too much so for a woman he had just met. May had never been kissed in such a way, and while her body was responding in kind, her mind was telling her to shove him away. And so she did.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you?!" May spat at him; her eyes were narrowed in fury. "How dare you force yourself on me? What kind of man are you?!"

"Man?" Sebastian seemed utterly amused by her outburst. "My lady, I don't know what you mean. I am simply one hell of a butler."

"You-you-!" Before he could say anything else, May stormed over to the door. "I demand you get out so I can change; I'm leaving."

She shrieked; Sebastian was standing right in front of the door.

"It'd be rude to leave in the middle of a party you were invited to, don't you agree?" he asked calmly; May jumped back with a glare.

"How did you-?"

"There's that fire I've been sensing." Sebastian muttered; he walked forward until she was backed up against the wall. "It smells delicious."

" _What the hell is he talking about?!"_ May panicked; he had her cornered. Sebastian's gaze was cold, but his smile was radiant.

"So much spirit, it's a shame for you to hide it under a facade." Sebastian said lowly; his fingers lightly trailed along her jawline. "I must admit, my young master is accommodating enough to give me the whole east wing to myself. Most likely he wants me out of his sight, but still, it's wonderfully useful at times like these."

May shuddered at his touch. "I don't understand."

"Simply put, this room is actually my quarters." Sebastian said lightly. "Furthermore, should you scream, and I'm sure you will regardless of what I tell you, no one can hear it."

He leaned in closer, his lips hovering over her own, his eyes staring into the depths of her soul; nothing else he had done or said until then had felt so violating.

"What an adorable face you're making." Sebastian smirked. "I can't decide what expression I favor most...I suppose I'll just have to sample all of them at some point."

"Let me go." May couldn't move her arms or legs. "What did you do to me?!"

"I doubt you'd believe it, not that it really matters. Knowing will not change the course of your fate. Nothing will."

Sebastian picked May up in his arms and threw her onto the bed; she bounced on the plush material, hair fanning out over the sheets as Sebastian forced her to lie down. The lights were put out by an unseen force; the only light remaining came from a single candle glowing on the nightstand.

"This is much more appropriate lighting. I never did care for these bright lights, they leave me quite agitated. Besides, there are some things you can only see in the dark." Sebastian wasted no time in leaving burning kisses on May's exposed neck, slowly making his way to her lips; she gasped seeing his eyes burn and glow brighter than the flame of the candle.

"Yes…" Sebastian said softly. "I think I'll just keep you around for a long while. Why do you look so glum? The night is still young after all."

"Why are you doing this?" May asked; she couldn't fight him. Her body was frozen in place and something told her he'd drop the polite butler routine if she stepped out of line.

"Why you ask? Why not?" Sebastian chuckled humorlessly. "I saw you and I desired you. There's really no big mystery my lady. Even so, I suppose I should give you fair warning." his voice was noticeably less cordial. "I have claimed you and I have caught you. If you should try to defy your position, I will have no choice but to punish you for your disobedience. Those are the rules of the game and I expect you to adhere to them; can you do that?"

Swallowing a curse, May nodded stiffly; Sebastian sighed and smiled down at her wearily.

"I'll just have to teach you. Yes, it's true, I am a servant and nothing more." he cupped her face, forcing her to look at him. "But you are mine, which puts you at the bottom of the food chain so to speak. It's truly a pity I'll have to return to help with the party, but we can play for just a bit until then."

May whimpered in pain as Sebastian sought her lips again, biting down and drawing blood; he licked it off, the tip of his tongue lightly digging into the opening of the cut to make it bleed more. As he smiled, she was horrified to see fangs; his eyes were glowing even brighter, threatening to consume her and drive her mad with fear.

May's voice shook as she spoke. "W-what…...what are you?"

"What am I? I am Sebastian Michaelis, faithful servant to the Phantomhive household and now, I am your keeper. I can fly you to the gates of paradise or drag you to the bowels of hell; it all depends on you in the end." Sebastian's smile was beautifully cruel.

" _How can someone smile so coldly? He isn't human, he can't be human!"_ May winced as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You see my lady, I am simply one hell of a butler."


	3. Ciel Pt 1

"Lady Elizabeth!" Alice smiled widely and curtsied. "How wonderful to see you again, you came at a perfect time!"

To Alice's surprise, Elizabeth crossed her arms and pouted. "Honestly, how many times do I have to say it?!"

"My lady?"

"Call me Lizzy!" Elizabeth stamped her foot lightly; Alice blinked in slight confusion. "Lady Elizabeth is far too formal…"

"Oh, right." Alice smiled apologetically. "Forgive me, but I just don't feel very accustomed to it. Besides, you're more than deserving of such a respectful title."

Elizabeth's pout dissolved into a grin. "Well, anyway, do tell; why is now the perfect time?"

"For starters, I think you'll really enjoy these new hair pins; they're imported from Spain and they have just the right mix of bright colors and subtle, delicate designs and exotically cut jewels!" Alice directed her to a polished glass case and Elizabeth sighed in awe at the accessories, her own gem like eyes widening in delight at the display.

"Oh Ciel, aren't these simply lovely? Just look at the richness of this blue!" Elizabeth turned to Ciel, who wore a frankly disinterested expression; he hadn't even bothered to greet Alice, but she was used to his somewhat standoffishness nature.

"Yes, indeed." Ciel replied distractedly; he nodded to her politely. "I must say, you have a good eye for detail."

"Thank you my lord." Alice nodded back. "We try to sell only the best. In fact, there's something I've been meaning to show you Lady-um, Lizzy…" she felt uneasy addressing Elizabeth so familiarly, but her fond smile helped Alice's nerves as she carefully took out a velvet case from under the counter.

"This is a simply, yet elegant pin that is rumored to have belonged to Marie Antoinette herself." Alice explained excitedly as she unlocked the lid and pried it open. "The shade of green matches your eyes perfectly Lizzy, though I wanted to make sure it was properly cleaned and polished before presenting it to-oh hello Sebastian" Alice greeted the servant as he sidled up next to Ciel's side, a neatly wrapped package under one arm, presumably from running another errand for his master. "You're right on time! I was just about to show Lady Elizabeth a new pin that I think she'd find most adequate."

"Oh dear." Sebastian was looking at the case with a slight frown. "I don't suppose you forgot which case you had kept it in?"

"What do you-?" Alice nearly dropped the velvet box in shock; it was empty.

"Oh my!" Elizabeth exclaimed as her expression turned from excited to distressed. "Someone stole it!"

"No, that can't be." Alice told her; she crouched down to search through the secret compartment under the display counter. "I keep this locked up at all times; no one else even knows about it and I'm the only one with a key."

Ciel stepped around the counter to help her examine the drawer. "Are you quite certain? Perhaps one of your employees saw where you had hidden it?"

"No, when I brought the pin in here I was the only one present." Alice answered; eventually she straightened up and looked at Elizabeth sadly. "I'm sorry my lady, I got your hopes up for nothing."

"Don't apologize!" Elizabeth said fiercely. "You shouldn't feel sorry that some awful thief stole away your merchandise. Ciel," she turned to her fiance with a pleading look. "You and Sebastian can help figure out who did it can't you? What if they come back or what if they had tried to harm her?"

Ciel's focused glare softened at Elizabeth's words. "Of course, it would be dishonorable not to help a friend of my lady's." he choked slightly as Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck; Alice could see Sebastian's shoulders shake with silent mirth at the scene.

"Elizabeth please!" Ciel exclaimed as he gently pushed her away; he turned back to Alice with an almost sheepish frown. "Tell me, are you quite certain you didn't misplace it?"

"Yes." she told him firmly. "I would never be so careless with such a valuable item. I keep the key with me at all times and I can't see how anyone else would even know about it even being in my possession, let alone where I hid it."

Ciel raised his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "A pin of that notoriety simply doesn't arrive in a shop without someone knowing; while you may have concealed its existence from your employees and other customers, it's still highly possible that someone who helped transport it here, someone who keeps tabs on the comings and goings of such items would know."

"If I may," Sebastian interjected. "You said you had it cleaned and polished until it was ready for Lady Elizabeth, correct?"

"Yes." Alice didn't bother to wonder how he had known she had said that when he wasn't even present at the time.

"Hm, I see." Sebastian nodded to himself. "I don't suppose you did it yourself?"

"Oh no, I usually do, but I felt unsure about restoring something so precious myself; I ended up taking it to a man who specializes in cleaning more antique jewels and softer metals." Alice looked back at the empty case. "You don't suppose…?"

"I think it's highly possible the man you took the pin to for cleaning is our thief." Ciel answered shortly. "He may not have known exactly where you had hidden it, but he did know it was in your care. I assume he could easily figure out where your shop is? It would've just been a matter of coming in at a time you weren't here and picking the lock."

Alice put a hand to your cheek. "How could I be so careless?!"

"Don't you dare blame yourself!" Elizabeth cried out.

"She's right."

Alice looked at Ciel with mild shock at his kind tone of voice. "You should not feel guilty for the crimes and dishonesty of others; you simply made the mistake of placing your trust in the wrong person. To be safe, me and Sebastian will do some investigating. Come." Ciel ordered Sebastian and began walking out the door. "Elizabeth, forgive me for cutting our outing short."

"No, the sooner you solve this case the better." Elizabeth insisted; she turned to Alice with a bright smile. "Don't worry about a thing dear, the Queen's guard dog always finds the culprit; you'll have your pin back in no time!"

"Yes…" she smiled back appreciatively and bowed to them. "Thank you my lord. I will be in your debt for this."

Ciel waved her words away with his hand and Sebastian simply smiled as they took their leave. Once Alice and Elizabeth were out of earshot, Sebastian spoke freely.

"This matter could be left to the Yard my lord." he said as he opened the carriage door with a bow. "Surely they can sort it out themselves; it's already obvious the jewel cleaner is the thief."

"Are you questioning me?"

Sebastian's smile never wavered, even at Ciel's withering look. "Of course not my lord. I only mean such a trivial task is above you. I'm quite surprised you agreed to even get involved."

"My motives and actions are none of your concern. You are to obey me as long as you are under contract, not make assumptions of what I should or shouldn't be doing." Ciel looked out the window and dismissed Sebastian.

" _How interesting."_ Sebastian gracefully sat on the driver's seat and took a hold of the horse's reins. " _My young master can be so fickle and full of surprises even now."_

"Sebastian," Ciel called from the window sharply before the horses began their journey. "You are not to act on your own during this investigation. I will accompany you to interrogate this man and you will protect me if the confrontation becomes violent. He will pay for his crimes."

Sebastian hid his smirk at the way Ciel's hand curled tightly around his cane, a movement so imperceptible anyone else wouldn't have been able to notice.

"Yes my lord."


	4. Ciel Pt 2

"Mister Samuel Deadman?" Ciel read Sebastian's report aloud with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes my lord, he is now the current owner of Harding's Jewels and Antiques on the other side of town. The shop was established thirty four years ago by Mister Abraham Harding; he has been dead for the past five years. He left the shop to Deadman, and since the shop changed hands, business has been steadily declining."

"Deadman?" Ciel questioned. "Surely that can't be his real surname?"

"On the contrary my lord, Samuel Deadman's previous trade was a grave digger; the surname is rooted in such a line of work." Sebastian explained; he seemed quite delighted to be telling his master something he didn't already know. "For generations they have been grave diggers, but I suppose Mister Deadman preferred a less...gruesome career."

Ciel gazed at Sebastian soberly; he sensed his butler was having a bit too much fun with this matter. "So a new jeweler shop opens up and the Alice, the owner, brings to him a rare jewel for cleaning. She wanted to make sure the jewel was properly cleaned for Lady Elizabeth, and so she made the mistake of leaving the task up to her rival, whom she believed had more expertise in the matter. A careless move, no doubt the second he found out, Mister Deadman made plans to steal it; he'll likely attempt to sell it in the underground market so the crime can't be traced back to himself."

Sebastian carefully placed a saucer of freshly brewed tea on Ciel's desk along with a small plate of biscuits. "I must say, I find it hard to believe it never even crossed her mind that she would be the victim of theft. Did Miss Alice assume because he was in the same business that meant they had a semblance of camaraderie? Humans can be so gullible, it's nothing short of miraculous some manage to survive in this world as long as they do."

"We'll leave tonight. Harding's Jewels and Antiques has upper lodgings area where he resides, correct? We'll arrive to deal with him personally after the shop is closed."

"If I may be so bold as to ask why you want to come with my lord? It's my duty as your servant to assure you get enough rest to go about your daily activities. You need not stay up, simply drift off to sleep and allow me to carry out the plan in your stead." Sebastian's eyes flickered for a moment; as boring as it could be to deal with his lord's tedious games, there was something about this situation that peaked his interest. To get personally involved in such a small matter, one his master would normally leave up to him….perhaps his confidence in Sebastian's skills was wavering? Was it to keep up his pledge to the Queen? Was it for Lady Elizabeth's sake so she wouldn't have to worry her head over her friend's woes? Or was it something else entirely?

"I believe I stated beforehand that it was none of your business." Ciel sipped his tea and nodded his approval. "My reasons are my own and I am not under any obligation to divulge them to you every time you feel curious. All you need to do is obey my orders."

"Of course my lord, how impertinent of me." Sebastian bowed lowly. "Shall I make the preparations for our visit to Mister Deadman's abode?"

"Yes, do so at once."

Sebastian rose from his bow and took his leave, but before he could open the door, Ciel's short chuckle stopped him in his tracks.

"Hm. Mister Samuel Deadman…." Ciel studied the report idly, his slips curving into a faint smirk. "What a fitting name, wouldn't you agree Sebastian?"

"Certainly my lord."

Ciel's expression grew grave once more at the flicker that went through his butler's gaze. "Don't just stand there. See to your chores won't you?"

"Yes my lord, right away."

Sebastian turned away before Ciel could catch his own eager smile.

Samuel Deadman was awoken by a chill; he looked over to his window and saw it was blown open by the cool autumn breeze. He cursed quietly and padded over on the cold wooden floor to shut it close firmly.

" _If I had enough money I would be able to afford to get that damned lock fixed."_ he thought as he sat back down on his bed. No matter; he would soon have the fortune he sought out as soon as he got in contact with the right buyer for his jewel.

"Just fixing a lock? Surely you have more grandiose ideas for what you will spend your ill gotten gain on?"

Samuel nearly choked on his own scream as he bolted out of bed; the window was blown wide open and standing on the sill was a strange man. A man in a fine butler suit; as if this picture wasn't already odd, the butler was carrying a small boy dressed as a nobleman in his arms. The butler set the boy down effortlessly and began to speak as if Samuel was not even present.

"Young master, are you quite sure you want to dirty your hands with this wretched human's blood?"

The butler didn't spare Samuel a glance as he gracefully came down from his perch; he was quite certain he didn't even see the butler step down. It was as if he had just floated, but that couldn't be right. None of this could be right.

"Who the hell are you people!?" Samuel's voice rose more in fear than anger. "Leave my home at once or I'll call the police!"

"A thief has no right to rely on authorities."

The boy's voice was clearly prepubescent; he was slight, frail really, but his words cut through Samuel as if spoken by a man twice his size.

"I-what are you talking about boy?! I didn't steal anything, you are trespassing on private property-"

"Marie Antoinette's hairpin belongs to your rival, does it not?" the boy continued coldly; his eyes narrowed as if he had just caught side of a particularly disgusting insect. "Sebastian, why not show Mister Deadman what you found locked away in his study?"

The butler removed the evidence from his waist coat, the jewel shining clearly in the dim light of the room; Samuel's eyes grew wider.

"What, are you cops?" his eyes darted to his left; the shotgun was under his bed, but if he was quick enough-

"Oh my." Sebastian said suddenly. "Were you really going to attempt to harm the Earl of the Phantomhive household? Putting that aside, what man would point a rifle at a child? Young master, whatever should we do?"

"Sebastian, I want you to get rid of that rifle as soon as we're done here." Ciel answered curtly. "I will not need your assistance in this part."

The barrel of the pistol shone as brightly as the jewel; the brief shock that a child could withdraw and aim the weapon so effortlessly went through Samuel's mind before being replaced with blind terror.

"Please, don't kill me!" Samuel didn't dare reach out to the boy for fear of his butler still having a secure grip on his own rifle. "Look, I'm sorry, take the hairpin! I'll turn myself in, I swear, j-just please!"

"Pathetic." Ciel spat as he advanced toward the cowering adult. "I will not permit excuses and sniveling from criminals. You made the mistake of crossing me and I will not take that lying down."

"You? My lord, if I did something to dishonor you-I didn't know it was your jewel, I thought that stupid girl-!"

"SHUT UP THIS INSTANT!"

Sebastian blinked; his master's arm was shaking slightly, not from the fear of the situation, not out of second guessing whether or not to take another human beings life; it was out of pure anger that he pressed his finger against the trigger, killing the man almost instantly. It was only when Ciel had seen the light completely leave Samuel's eyes that his shaking ceased.

"Sebastian, I believe you know what to do next?"

"Yes, of course."

"What's with that tone? Do you think I would feel an ounce of guilt from disposing of that-that-!"

"Of course not my lord." Sebastian gently pried the pistol from Ciel's hand. "I would never question the actions that make your soul that much more delectable. But I am curious: do you think she will love you for what you have done? Do you think she will thank you most ardently and see you as a hero? I never thought you could be so naive my lord. Surely you realize, you haven't forgotten that your soul, your life, is no longer yours?"

Ciel simply glared at him dismissively. "I am quite aware. I know that when the terms of our contract is carried out, you will devour my soul for your next meal."

"I will not live the long, carefree life my parents wanted. I will not grow old with the girl I'm betrothed to and have a family of my own; surely she, and if my parents were alive, they would be devastated; but I don't care. The idea has been impossible since gone that night; I have made my decision and I do not regret it."

Sebastian's smile grew ever so slightly. "Even though you won't have a future with her? Though you stand nothing to gain, except the blood of another human being on your hands, by the actions you have taken this night on her behalf?"

"That man crossed someone I hold dear; by extension, he has crossed me. I don't particularly regret anything if that's what you're asking. I don't expect a demon to fully comprehend the feelings of human beings; all you understand is your hunger it seems." Ciel looked at Sebastian from the corner of his eye. "Perhaps it was more to assuage my own pride, but either way, Ms. Alice shall get her merchandise back, Lady Elizabeth will have her gift returned, and a thief has been stopped. A happy end if there ever was one."

Ciel shrugged as Sebastian lifted him into his arms and descended below to the waiting carriage; not a soul was out so late, and they had no worries of any witnesses. Sebastian would of course be sure to properly dispose of Samuel Deadman's corpse accordingly, as soon as he got his young master to bed with a hot cup of milk.

"Hm, such a busy day and I still have to make preparations for breakfast and check tomorrows schedule."

"I'm sure you'll manage." Ciel yawned as he was placed in the carriage's seat carefully; as bored as his expression suggested, Sebastian could see he was quite content.

"Yes my lord."


	5. Alois

"Maid!" Lord Trancy barked at Olivia as he left his chambers; she stood to attention. "Go in there and clean up the boy."

Olivia looked on as he walked away, a satisfied smile on his face; the only thing that made her sicker was the sight of Alois lying limp and battered on the bed. He was staring up at the ceiling blankly; a spider web was hanging in the corner, delicate and freshly spun. As she helped Alois up, Olivia made a note to dust it later.

The warm water rushed into the porcelain tub as she slowly lowered him in; he was about her age, but he was so frail and light, she felt as if he was much younger.

"Bend your head a bit dear." Olivia told him as she gently massaged soap into his hair; he did so without a word.

" _For God's sake, he's just a boy. They all are."_ Olivia couldn't keep her hands from trembling as her smoothed the rag over his wounds, the soap falling away to reveal his bruised skin. How tragic; he was so beautiful too.

Alois's head rose stiffly to look at he; a flicker of emotion showed in his dead like gaze.

"Why you cryin'?"

"I-I'm sorry." Olivia lowered her head, hands gripping the tub's edge. "I'm sorry I wish I could help you...if I even tried to help you escape, he probably kill us both. I'm so sorry…" she trailed off, biting back a sob as tears fell from her cheeks and into the water.

"Hoheo Tralana, Rondero Tarel."

"W-what?" Olivia looked up; a ghost of a smile was on his lips.

"I made a pact with a fairy." Alois said softly; he sunk down in the water, almost looking peaceful. "A dark fairy, but still if it helps...so don't cry alright?"

"Don't strain yourself, just try to relax." Olivia said trying to not show her confusion. " _What is he talking about? Has he gone mad? He seems so sure."_

Not long after that day, Lord Trancy made the strangest announcement; all the staff was to go on a two week holiday for all their hard work. He would have to let some of them go, and would make sure to give them notice and ample compensation in return to help them until they get gainful employment. As he made his speech, the whole staff noticed the new butler standing behind him. Olivia had never seen a man with such a sharp, predatory gaze as Claude Faustus; Alois was standing there too, clean and well clothed, smiling brightly at his 'father'.

Two weeks came and went, and she received a letter requesting her return to work as a scullery maid for the Trancy manor; it was signed with Alois Trancy's signature. It was already common knowledge by then that the previous earl had unexpectedly died from infection. With a buzzing nervousness in her chest, Olivia left her home and went back to the manor, full of questions.

" _He said he made a pact with a fairy._ " Olivia thought not for the first time since she left. " _It's all too odd, that evil man falling ill, the new butler...what in the world is going on?"_

Olivia was led into the newly refurbished mansion by three unfamiliar butlers, triplets who greeted her with courteous nods, but no words. They led her to the drawing room; Alois was reading through documents with a look of obvious distaste; Claude stood nearby dutifully as a maid with flowing hair set down a tea tray. Olivia felt a stab of pity for her, as she looked very anxious and sad, staring timidly at the plush carpet.

"You came back!" Alois had caught sight of her and leaped up from his chair; with more poise he walked over to Olivia and took her hand, pressing a chaste kiss to the knuckle. "Thank you very much for returning."

"Lord Trancy, may I ask a question?" Olivia spoke with a more respectful tone, conscious of her standing; Alois nodded with a benign smile.

"Have you rehired any of the other servants my lord? It's just, I don't see anyone else here." she said. "Won't it be hard to keep everything running with just six servants?"

"Five." Alois corrected her; Olivia blinked questioningly.

"Five?"

Alois nodded and took her hand once more. "Rest assured, everything is taken care of. Please follow me," he grinned playfully. "I have a surprise for you."

"Yes. Thank you my lord." Olivia smiled back tentatively; this was certainly not the broken young boy she had known. Regardless, there was something new in his eyes, something that made her wary.

Olivia followed him all the way to the second floor down corridors and past dozens of rooms before coming to stop at the master bedroom.

"You sleep here?" she asked; Alois raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Forgive me my lord." Olivia bowed. "I just thought...you wouldn't want to come back here…"

Alois's sharp gaze softened at her sad expression. "I understand, but remember, things are different now." he beamed. "Come look!"

He opened the large doors; the room was unrecognizable, brightly lit with a gorgeous view of the gardens, soft pastels on the bed and sheer curtains. It looked wonderful and she could hardly believe the drastic change.

"How…?"

Alois just smiled. "It's a pretty sight now, isn't it? Do you like it?"

Olivia blinked and nodded; she didn't understand what he wanted her to do. "Yes. Do you want me to make the beds and change the sheets?"

"No silly, this is your room!" Alois laughed merrily. "You'll be sharing it with me. I hope it suits the lady's tastes."

"But my lord, I'm your servant, to share your bed-!"

"Oh, these silly aristocratic rules." Alois scoffed. "Besides, I didn't call you back to work for me. You're going to live here and keep me company."

Olivia gasped as he took both her hands with the utmost tenderness. "You were the only one who showed me any kindness in that hell hole, the only one who cared...it's been so long." Alois seemed lost in his own thoughts as he gripped her hands painfully tight; suddenly he smiled. "But none of that matters now! Come, today's lessons were so tedious, I feel in need of a nap."

She tugged her hand away. "My lord, I don't feel comfortable with this."

"I don't believe I asked you."

Olivia flinched at his steely tone; his childlike expression was replaced with a cold sneer. Alois forcibly dragged her to the bed, throwing her against the mattress

"Why are you acting like this?! Stop it this instant!" he demanded as he pinned Olivia to the bed; he looked torn between rage and anguish. To her shock, large tears began streaming down his face as he brushed back her hair with the utmost gentleness. "I thought you loved me…did you lie? Do you think I'm just some filthy, defiled brat?"

"Lord Trancy-"

"Don't call me that!" Alois screamed. "I don't want to share that title with that old shit!"

Olivia gasped at his language, his wide smirk. " _What's wrong with him? I don't understand what's going through his head."_

It was getting hard trying to keep up with his mood swings; happy, sad, angry, depressed. Alois couldn't control himself; he didn't understand, why she was being so scared? She had cried for him before, him, some street rat she didn't even know. He was trying to repay her kindness, trying to make her happy.

"Alois." Olivia began softly. "Please, let me go. I didn't mean to upset you, I'll just go and-"

"Shut up! I see what you're doing, you're trying to run off! You think I'm mad, you think I'm dirty and vile. Well too bad, you're staying here whether you like it or not." he said coldly; he threw off his boots and got under the covers, pulling Olivia with him. Once again, his face was drawn down in a sad little smile.

"It won't be so bad, will it?" Alois traced a finger down her cheek; she froze at his touch, trying to keep from running away right then. "You don't really want to leave do you? It's been so lonely since you left."

Olivia's fear gave way to pity. " _Is this what I get for not helping him before? Is this the price I must pay for allowing so many to be violated and tortured by that man?"_

"Don't fret lovely. I'll make sure you're accommodated here." Alois smiled slyly. "You'll live as my very own pet. Doesn't that sound nice?"

She quickly nodded at the slight hostility in his voice.

Alois nestled his head in the pillows. "Hold me."

Olivia obeyed; it was all she could do; Alois smiled and giggled as her hair tickled his nose. His arms were wrapped around her tightly; Olivia thought of a small child crushing their beloved pet to death. He sighed and she lay limp in his hold.

"It's so good be loved."


	6. Joker Pt 1

"Get back here you thief!"

The baker ran after Joker, sweat rolling down his face from both the exertion and anger; while Joker was young, he still had the disadvantage of being malnourished and off balance. Only a few minutes later he fell, still clutching the loaf of bread under his arm; he moaned and grit his teeth from the impact.

Lacey looked on across the street, her hand paused as she exchanged money for her produce; a few people had stopped to watch as the baker neared Joker, though most barely spared a glance. It wasn't as if stealing wasn't commonplace in this area, though Lacey herself felt a twinge of pity as the boy looked around, almost as if looking for a friendly face in the crowd.

" _But there isn't."_ Lacey thought bitterly. " _If anyone cared to help the poor, he most likely wouldn't have gotten to such a state in the first place."_

"Finally caught you!" the baker raised his club, breathing harshly. "This is the last time you steal from me boy!"

Joker simply closed his eyes and waited. " _Whatever happens, I won't let this go. I won't!"_

"Please, wait!"

The baker turned to lacey with a harsh glare. "This doesn't concern you girl. This bloody thief needs to be dealt with in the proper way, and I'll thank you to stay out of my business."

"For god's sake, where's your compassion?" she retorted, torn between anger and sadness. "Is it not enough he's starving and missing a limb?!"

"Listen here miss," the baker's voice was begrudgingly calmer. "Punks like him are hurting my business. I have to think of my own welfare, and I can't have these cripples coming into my store and stealing my livelihood!"

"Please, if I pay for the bread, will you let him go?" Lacey asked.

"He'll just come again most likely."

She stood her ground, looking up at him beseechingly; Joker's eyes never left her face. The baker glared one last time in Joker's direction before retracting his club with a heavy sigh.

"Fine. You can count yourself lucky boy that this woman was here. Next time I won't hold back."

"Thank you." Lacey smiled and handed him the money; the baker inclined his head and left without another word. She crouched down and tried to look at Joker's face. "I'm Lacey; are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Joker shook his head, still staring at her almost unseeingly. He slowly stood up, his arm aching from the awkward position he took to shield the now crushed bread, but it didn't do much to snap him out of his state.

Lacey smiled in relief and rummaged through her basket. "Good. Please take this. It's not much, but I suppose it's better than nothing."

Joker felt her push a few bills and your bag of groceries into his hands.

"Take care sir." Lacey waved and turned away, feeling a bit sad still; she was well aware that what she gave him wouldn't last long at all, but she couldn't very well take a strange man into her own home. Yet...

" _Perhaps I should contact Baron Kelvin."_ Lacey thought suddenly feeling her spirits lift. " _He's always willing to take in the less fortunate, and I'm sure that boy would be much happier in his work house."_

So many years later, Joker had grown up strong and healthy, only to find himself trapped; he had been found happiness that once seemed unattainable and then it had been taken away from him, leaving he and his surrogate family to suffer and the darkness looming over them spread to every town they visited. If only things were different; while they had the means to live their own lives far from Baron Kelvin's reach, Joker couldn't bring himself to do so.

" _At least at times like this, it's almost like we're simply circus folk."_ Joker smiled broadly for the audience as Beast and Betty took center stage, the perfect combination of beauty and beast. Joker could see the sadness behind her confident gaze and once again found himself wishing things were different.

" _But then we would've died in the streets."_ Joker reminded himself grimly. " _Father was kind enough to take us in, make our bodies whole again. No one has ever been so good to us."_

Once again, he was reminded of Lacey, one of the few people he wished he could be loyal to, but he didn't even know where she was and it had been so long since then, he doubted he'd ever even see her again. Joker liked to imagine what would have occurred if Kelvin hadn't found him and his family. Perhaps Lacey would've returned to the area; he had never even gotten the chance to thank her, his mind was so frazzled.

Perhaps he would've been able to get to know her; Lacey seemed like such a good person, and strong willed for a woman with so much compassion. Maybe she would've even grown to care for him.

" _How silly. But isn't that just like people, always wanting more."_ Joker applauded as Beast had Betty jump through a series of obstacles; the crowd went absolutely wild as she jumped through the rings of fire, it was a wonder the tiger wasn't feeling overwhelmed by the noise. " _Besides, a destitute cripple with no money and a tarp instead of a roof? Not suitable for any person, let alone a lady."_

Joker pushed aside these musings for what must have been the hundredth thousandth time. Now wasn't the time to be distracted. The show must go on.

"Now ladies and gents, for this next act, we need a volunteer! Remember, we aren't liable for any accidents!" Joker winked teasingly; despite the light atmosphere, a few people shuffled nervously in their seats.

"Ah, I see this brave young woman raising her hand!" Joker called out gleefully. "Please step up and-"

Lacey smiled up at him as he beckoned you up to the stage.

"-stand near Beast." Joker place his prosthetic hand on her shoulder; she didn't even seem to notice, her gaze was now fixed on Betty and her bared fangs.

"Oh dear." Lacey smiled anxiously as Beast instructed her to sit on a chair and tied her arms behind her back tightly. "She's a lot bigger up close."

"Don't worry bout a thing, just stay calm and trust me." Beast said kindly; she raised her whip and cracked it into the air. Betty sat at attention, her mouth closed, bright eyes studying Beast attentively. There was a silence as Beast waited for Joker to introduce her act.

" _Joker?"_ Beast looked over at him just in time to see Joker turn away back to the audience. " _He shoulda been halfway through his bit now…"_

"Our professional tamer of wild beasts will now demonstrate the highly dangerous "Man vs. Beast" act!" Joker chuckled heartily. "Or should I say, "Betty vs. Beast"?"

The audience laughed and the stage crew began to erect a large cage around Lacey and Beast, effectively trapping them both inside with Betty.

"This beautiful young lady will serve as the 'bait'. Beast will attempt to distract Betty and lead her out of this cage and back into her own."

The smaller tiger compartment was rolled over to one end of the cage; Lacey looked back and forth between Beast, Betty, and the other entrance on the opposite end of the cage. It was locked from the outside. Joker stood behind it, his skeletal hand twirling the key ring around one finger playfully.

"There, there love, no need for worries!" Joker called out to her; it was all he could do to keep himself from slamming open the door, retracting the knife in his hand-made arm, and cutting Lacey loose. "Beast is a professional, and if anything goes amiss, I got the key righ' here!"

Lacey nodded, feeling a bit more reassured; Beast circled around Betty, whip poised in hand. She ordered Betty to do a series of tricks; the main trick was that the tiger was suppose to ignore the live meat trapped in her close vicinity, and so far, Betty had made no move to harm Lacey. As Beast had her stand and walk briefly on two legs, the crowd screamed in amazement and excitement; suddenly, the fur on the back of Betty's spine rose up, her eyes flashing.

Beast's own stare narrowed. "Betty, I said come!" she commanded sharply.

The sound of the whip cracked like lightning, but did nothing to sway Betty's attention; she was too distracted, too nervous, and Beast hadn't perfected teaching her how to ignore other distractions during a performance.

Lacey stared almost blankly as Betty advanced toward her slowly, ready to pounce.


	7. Joker Pt 2

"...help." Lacey felt tears sting her eyes, her lower lip tremble as she stared directly into the gaze of the predatory beast.

"Don't move."

Joker ordered calmly; the ropes fell around her. Lacey looked over her shoulder as he gripped onto her arm and quickly carried Lacey out of the steel cage. Beast had hit Betty with the tip of the whip, finally catching her attention.

"Betty, back!" Beast cried out; Betty retreated into her cage with a somehow subdued look. Lacey's shoulders were still shaking slightly as the crowd slowly filed out of the big top tent; she herself had been led to the hospital tent, a wheelchair bound doctor giving her a hot cup of tea; the cup rattled against the small plate as she tried to steady her hand.

"Thank you very much." Lacey smiled weakly,

He nodded sympathetically. "It's the least we can do. You could've been mangled if Joker hadn't stepped in earlier."

They both jumped slightly as Joker burst in through the tent; Beast followed behind him closely along with Dagger, who seemed to be having a one-sided argument with Joker, who ignored him and immediately went to Lacey's side.

"Are you okay? Are ya hurt?" Joker asked softly; Lacey shook her head hurriedly and he gave a small sigh of relief before rounding on Beast. "What happened back there?"

"Betty got distracted by the crowd-!" Beast was cut off by Joker's piercing glare.

"You are our beast tamer. It's your job to make sure Betty is trained proper like."

"Hold on just a second, it's not Beast's fault, it was an accident!" Dagger leaped to her defense. "Besides, no one got hurt."

"That's enough Dagger." Beast frowned at the ground; after second she turned to face Lacey with an apologetic look. "Joker's right. I'm sorry miss."

"It's quite fine, it was amazing you were able to tame her to such an extent." Lacey smiled reassuringly and turned to Joker. "Thank you so much, you saved a perfect stranger's life today."

Joker's smile faltered a bit before assuming it's usual cheerfulness. "Of course! You were a regular damsel in distress you were; perhaps we should hire you as a lovely assistant!"

The doctor laughed at the decreased tension. "Let's all just be grateful nothing too bad happened."

"Well, thank you all for your concern, but I should go." Lacey got up and the doctor took her cup; Joker wanted to scream.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dagger asked her, studying her face curiously. "You look pale as a ghost."

Lacey truthfully did feel somewhat shaky, but already felt a bit guilty for the fuss. "I'll be fine, nothing a good night's sleep won't fix. I'll just go check into a inn and-"

"Nonsense!" Joker exclaimed. "We have plenty of room here; call it repayment for this whole mishap."

She looked at them all tentatively. "Well...if you insist, I'd be very grateful."

After a minute of reassurances, Joker was leading Lacey to her lodging.

" _She doesn't remember me."_ Joker thought as Lacey walked beside him making polite conversation. " _But this...this is a sign. After all these years, after these doubts I've been having, here she shows up out of nowhere!"_

The coincidence was too much to ignore; it had to mean something.

Besides, even after his heart had become colder, he couldn't find it in himself to stop loving her.

"I hope this isn't any trouble." Lacey looked up at him questioningly. "To be honest, I really am relieved, it would've been hard to find a free room tonight, so many people are in town for your show."

"Ya don't say!" Joker chuckled. "I take it you're not from around here then?"

"No, I came here for the show too, but to be truthful, I'm about as much of a resident as anyone else here." Lacey replied; Joker cocked his head to the side quizzically. "Well, my work requires me to travel from town to town, but I thought I'd pop in and see the circus while I had the chance."

"Oh, and what be your business?"

"I work as a representative for the Women's Committee for Children in Poverty; we try to help wherever we can. It really is a shame, seeing as how there's been so many child kidnappings. Chances are, many of them are children wandering the streets with no family or home for refuge." Lacey explained sadly.

"I see."

"Honestly, it's been years since I could call one place my hometown."

Joker walked a bit slower. "Does your husband approve of you being gone so long?"

"Oh, I'm not married!" Lacey laughed carelessly.

"What about family?"

"I haven't been in contact for a very long time." she shrugged. "We've never been very close you see...I'm sorry, am I boring you? I'm afraid my conversation isn't very stimulating, I'm feeling a bit off-"

"Absolute nonsense." Joker told her softly. "Please come this way."

"Oh my." Lacey said; the tent was huge and well furnished, much nicer than the previous tents she passed by.

"Is it to the ladies standards?" Joker's tone was playful, but he couldn't help regarding her a bit worriedly. He hoped she approved.

"It's lovely." Lacey beamed.

"Good." Joker felt his face relax into a genuine smile. "I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you remember helping a poor cripple who tried to get away with stealing bread? Do you remember standing up for that gutter rat when everyone else turned a blind eye? Do you remember giving him money, food, and a glimmer of hope that the world wasn't as awful a place as it seemed?"

"I…" Lacey peered closely at his face. "How do you-?"

"Lacey...I was that thief."

Joker slowly pulled off part of his prosthetic; Lacey's face was an expression of shock as he undid his jacket. His arm was gone, just like that boy's.

"It's you." she said in a near whisper. "I always wondered what had happened to you."

"You did?" Joker popped his arm back in, his eyes hopeful. Lacey nodded with a slightly bewildered little smile.

"I can't believe after all these years...I'm so glad to see you're doing well!"

Joker's smile was so bitterly sad, it made her immediately concerned.

"I never forgot about you either." he confessed, drawing closer to Lacey. "I've been waiting so long for something, anything to turn this life I've been leading around. You being here after all this time is a sign."

"I don't understand."

"I love you." Joker took her hands in his, the cold smoothness of his skeletal hand making her wince. "Stay here. You don't have a home to call your own, this place could be your home. We could always use an extra helping hand, and we travel from town to town, so you could still do your charity work."

The speech came spilling out before he could even stop himself, the words stumbling over in an excited undertone. Joker looked into her eyes expectantly.

"I-I really think I should be going now." Lacey backed away and looked for the exit.

"No!" Joker blocked the tent's opening. "I won't let you. I've waited too long, I was a right fool to let you go and I'm not doin' it again!"

"Joker, please, this is completely inappropriate!" Lacey was looking for an escape, but to her surprise, Joker stepped aside.

"I understand." he said in a disappointed tone. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. Please, you still look ill. Stay here for the night, I'll leave you be. It's the least I can do after what you did for me."

"Alright..." Lacey stared after him warily as Joker left the tent, feeling a stab of pity on the sadness etched on his face.

As she drifted off to sleep, Joker was entering the doctor's tent.

"Joker, back again? Is the young lady feeling worse?"

"No she's getting her sleep. But I need your help with something."

The doctor raised an eyebrow at Joker's wicked smile. "What would that be?"

"Just a wee bit of surgery…"

Lacey woke up with a gasp, her vision slightly blurred; her head ached tremendously.

" _My face stings"_ Lacey slowly opened her eyes; she was no longer in Joker's tent. She was lying on a medical cot, a bright light shining over head.

"I'm so glad you're up!" Joker greeted Lacey; she could vaguely see his form sitting by her bed. "I was worried the good doctor might've given you too much of that medication. It was supposed to dull any pain, but you should still be careful."

Joker was just glad he could dispose of the doctor before Lacey had woken up; his body was already being transported by his troupe to Baron Kelvin's mansion. He certainly hoped he would get the message; they would no longer be his pawns.

"Joker?" Lacey asked softly trying to sit up. "What…?"

"Look here love." Joker held out a small mirror to her with an ecstatic grin. "I personally think the design to be quite classy, very detailed."

She screamed and the mirror was sent crashing into the ground, the glass shattering. Joker looked at her questioningly.

"What, ya don't like it?"

They were facial tattoos, woven around Lacey's eyes, her cheeks, all the way to her ears and neck; the ink was pitch black, the lines delicate and making spiraling patterns. There was a illustration of stitches around her numb lips. Perhaps on a curtain or a piece of pottery it would be considered a fine work of art as Joker intended, but to have such a thing disfiguring a young lady's face was a different story. To put it lightly, Lacey was unrecognizable.

"I won't even be able to go outside." her tears were stinging the freshly made markings, making her whimper in pain.

"Don't be silly!" Joker laughed easily as wrapped one arm around Lacey's shoulders. "You'll be part of our act! We may have to teach you a thing or two, but you can also help out backstage. You're one of us!"

Joker felt his heart swell in his chest. Lacey looked gorgeous; maybe regular society would shun her, but she would soon see she'd find closer and more dependable friends in him and his family. He was musing on Lacey's new name as she stared down at the sheets in horror.

"Let's see, what should be your stage name…?"

Joker studied her new face; he had partially been inspired by some tribal figurines brought some of the new stage hands had brought over; they were from foreign countries and had brought some sort of odd dolls along with them. They were said to be able to curse and Joker was reminded of the English poppet.

"That's perfect!" Joker said quietly; he held Lacey close as you shook. "My little Poppet. Don't worry, the pain should dull eventually."

Now she had no choice; she wouldn't be acceptable anywhere else, he had made sure of that.

"Everything's going to be okay now." Joker kissed the top of her head as he sighed. "We've made it over the hill, and I'm taking you with me."


	8. Prince Soma

"Agni, is this really necessary?" Prince Soma whined as Agni looked at him pleadingly.

"Yes Prince Soma. Please do hurry, she's been waiting downstairs for quite some time now." Agni reasoned as his ward lounged about on his bed. It couldn't be more clear how much of a bother he considered all this.

"I don't see why I need an etiquette teacher. I learned all that stuff back in Bengal, you know that." Prince Soma huffed and sat up with a frown.

"But highness, you still need to be educated on the etiquette of englishmen." Agni reminded him patiently. "With all due respect, you yourself promised to learn many things so as to become a great man." Agni smiled. "Of course, you will always be the greatest to me Prince Soma."

Prince Soma sighed. "You're right Agni. I do not want to be stuck in ignorance." he brightened up a bit. "Ciel will surely be impressed the next time he comes here for a visit if I learn his country's customs!"

"That's the spirit my prince! Now, let's go downstairs to greet your tutor."

Sofia meanwhile sat in the drawing room, waiting patiently for the prince and his servant to come downstairs; she nibbled on the curry buns Agni had set out for her so generously.

" _These are quite good."_ Sofia thought glancing up at the stairs. " _I wonder what's taking them so long…?"_

Suddenly, Agni came walking briskly down the steps, smiling apologetically; he stopped where she sat and bowed lowly.

"Please forgive us for the wait miss."

"Oh no, whenever his highness is ready." Sofia smiled; she was a bit excited. She had never met royalty before, let alone a prince from a foreign land.

Agni turned to the stairwell. "May I present the 26th son of the Raja of Bengal, Prince Soma Asman Kadar."

Sofia stood up as the Prince Soma walked down the steps with a purposeful stride; on the last step he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Oh my, is he alright?" she asked as Prince Soma shrieked on the landing; Agni rushed to his aid and helped him stand. Prince Soma held his nose with one hand and looked at her through somewhat teary eyes.

Sofia walked over to them with concern. "Hello Prince Soma, it's an honor to meet you. You may want to put some ice on your nose before it begins to swell. Here." she offered him her handkerchief as she saw a bit of blood seep from his nose; he took it with a sulky frown.

"Thank you." Prince Soma held it to his nose gingerly while Agni went to fetch some ice.

"Do you still want to go on with today's lesson your highness?" Sofia asked as Prince Soma took a seat; he looked up at her and nodded quickly.

"Yes, please teach me everything you know! I must learn many things, a little bump like this will not stop me!"

Sofia smiled. "How tenacious. You're very dedicated to your education."

Prince Soma felt a pleased flush rise to his cheeks. "Y-yes. I must learn everything I can and that includes this country's etiquette."

"Prince Soma, here is the ice." Agni had returned with a small bag; Prince Soma looked sheepish as he held it to his nose gingerly. "Is there anything else you need my prince?"

"No, no, everything's fine Agni." Prince Soma waved him off. "Please go on with your duties and leave us to the lesson."

As Agni left the room with a deep bow, Prince Soma turned to Sofia with a wide smile.

"Let the teaching commence!"

"Your highness, please concentrate." Sofia sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time; for two weeks now she had been trying to teach Prince Soma the basics of dinner time manners, but it seemed like he was zoning out with every other sentence.

"Can't we take a break?" he requested; his head was sunken down on the table where he had been put to the task of arranging all the silverware correctly. "Why do I even need to learn this? Isn't it a servant's job to set the table?"

Sofia crossed her arms and eyed him sternly. "Yes, but it is your duty to be aware of the proper placement even if you yourself are not setting up the display. You must know the right way so you will be able to tell if you're using the proper utensils while eating."

Prince Soma averted his gaze stubbornly. "I'm bored with this."

"Prince Soma, if you are not going to take these lessons seriously, you are wasting both of our times." Sofia said thinly; she felt so disappointed, she thought he was excited to learn. Where was this apathy coming from?

"I am taking it seriously!" Prince Soma insisted; he looked down at the table in frustration. "I'm not good at this kind of thing, okay? I'm stupid and I don't know how to do anything for myself and I won't ever be able to remember this!"

His expression was so sad, her irritation gave way to sympathy; Sofia pulled out a chair and sat next to him. He looked up at her almost shyly, a bit ashamed at his outburst.

"You are not stupid. I knew that right away; not many people are so driven to improve themselves." Sofia smiled warmly. "Your highness, you just need to have more confidence; if you're having trouble understanding, tell me. I'm here to help you."

"You are?" Prince Soma asked quietly; his eyes were shining with what she assumed was renewed enthusiasm.

"Yes." Sofia smiled and put a hand on his shoulder briefly before standing up. "Now, shall we continue the lesson?"

Prince Soma nodded, his eyes never leaving yours. "Yes!"

A few months passed by and Sofia couldn't be prouder of her student; Prince Soma was a quick learner when he put his mind to the task at hand. She had effectively taught him the proper etiquette for greeting others, mealtimes, and party events. Of course, it wasn't that smooth a transition; Prince Soma could get distracted easily and he was a bit clumsy when he was flustered, but his determination got him through it. Sofia learned something new about him everyday and soon saw there was much more to him than a ditzy palace brat.

Prince Soma had noticed many things about her as well.

He appreciated her patience and the way she kept him in line; Sofia was more than his tutor, she was becoming his friend. All his insecurities seemed to not matter when she was there; he felt like he could do anything with her support, with her by his side, with Sofia's adorable smile lighting his world.

"Um, am I doing this correctly?" Prince Soma asked nervously as he placed one hand on her waist hesitantly.

Sofia nodded encouragingly. "Now you take my hand; remember, it's your job to lead."

Prince Soma looked down as his feet moved stiffly to the slow waltz; she giggled in amusement.

"You need to keep your eyes on your partner Prince Soma." Sofia told him; she straightened out his shoulders and raised his chin. "There, just let your feet move with the music. You already know the technique, you just need to employ it."

She didn't seem to notice his fierce blush at her touch.

" _Her hand is so soft...she smells lovely...we're way too close!"_ As nervous as he felt, Prince Soma couldn't tear his eyes away from Sofia's face; his feet moved in time to the music, but he barely heard it.

" _I don't want this to ever end."_ Prince Soma carefully moved around the room, his hands holding her a bit more firmly now; he was lost in his own thoughts, lost in her kind gaze. Sofia smiled up at him, whispering encouragement and complimenting his grace; he felt his heart swell at her approval.

" _She really does like me."_ Prince Soma realized as the music stopped; he didn't pull away, just stared into Sofia's eyes fixedly.

She looked at him strangely. "Your highness, are you well? You seem a bit dazed."

"Y-yes I am quite well!" Prince Soma assured you with a goofy smile; Sofia blinked and found herself smiling back.

"Well, your performance is nearly perfect! After a few more days, our lessons will be complete and you will be a full fledged member of English society!" Sofia clasped her hands together excitedly; she was surprised to see Prince Soma's face falling.

"What? You mean, you won't be teaching me anymore?"

"Well, no Prince Soma, there's nothing else I can teach you after this." Sofia smiled at him widely. "What's with the long face? You should be proud of yourself."

Her happy expression turned to worry as tears pricked the corners of Prince Soma's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sofia asked; he retracted his hands, his head hung and avoiding her stare.

"You can't leave…" Prince Soma said softly. "Please, stay here...with me. Be my wife.

Sofia gasped as she found herself in a tight embrace.

"I've fallen for you; surely you feel the same? You don't really want to leave, don't you?" Prince Soma held her tighter, his sorrowful tears falling into her hair.

"I'm sorry your highness, but I think there's been a misunderstanding." Sofia told him feeling a bit panicked; what happened to the happy go lucky young man she had come to know? "It's not that I don't care for you, but love? I simply don't feel that way at all."

" _I'm going to lose her."_ Prince Soma thought desolately; he could already feel the warmth she had instilled into his soul leaving him slowly at her words of rejection. " _No. I can't lose another person I love!"_

"Prince Soma, I think I should be leaving." Sofia said quietly but firmly. "This is completely inappropriate."

"I won't let you go!" Prince Soma cried; one of his hands went to her hair, the fingers tangled in the strands as he claimed her lips. Sofia's arms were trapped to her sides; he wasn't even fazed by her feeble struggling.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he pulled away with a radiant smile; Sofia turned away from him defiantly, still trying to free herself.

"You can stay here with me. You could have anything you want." Prince Soma told Sofia as he kissed her temple. "All you have to do is give me your love."

"I don't love you!"

Prince Soma's smile faltered brokenly; his eyes searched hers desperately before they narrowed into slits.

"Than I will keep you here until you do!"

Without warning, he pressed his fingers into the back of Sofia's neck with a regretful glance at her eyes; in an instant she was unconscious and hanging limply from his arms.

" _I suppose I really am still the selfish prince I was."_ Prince Soma sighed as he held her close to him; his expression was blissfully content. " _I'm sorry, but I don't care. I want you. You'll grow to be happy here I'm sure."_

He held Sofia more securely, cradling her like a princess.

" _But she is."_ Prince Soma's smile was full of almost childish innocence as he carried her to to his room. " _My own princess."_


	9. Snake

"Um, hello?" Abigail called out a bit more quietly than she intended. "Is someone there?"

She scanned the forest path but there was no one in sight.

"Huh...am I going mad?" Abigail asked herself quietly; her attention was caught once again by a snapping twig. The sound came from behind a large oak tree; she could see a faint shadow just around it.

Abigail ever so slowly walked toward the tree, carefully peering around. She gasped in surprise and jumped back; the man started slightly and looked ready to flee himself.

" _What the-!?"_ Abigail stepped away with a wary gaze. "What in the world are you doing hiding behind trees?! Have you been following me or something?!"

The man drew back farther and mumbled; his eyes were docile, and kept to the ground. She took the time to get a good look at him.

" _Is that a snake on his shoulder?"_ Abigail narrowed her eyes as she studied him. " _His face…I've never seen anyone with scales before. At least, I think they're scales…"_

The stranger did indeed have a small snake lying on his cloaked shoulders, it's tongue flicking out lazily as his owner stared at the ground.

"What did you say?" Abigail asked more calmly; he was odd, but he hadn't made a move to hurt her. He just stood there with his back pressed firmly to the tree, as if he wanted to disappear right into the bark.

"I'm sorry." he finally said in a subdued tone. "I didn't mean to scare you. I will go, says Donne."

"Your name is Donne than?"

The man looked up at her blankly. "My family gave me the name Snake, says Donne."

Abigail continued to stare in confusion. "Alright...who's Donne?"

Snake nodded to Donne perching on his shoulder; Abigail made a sound of understanding and smiled lightly. She didn't feel afraid anymore. Snake seemed perfectly harmless, if not peculiar; she had definitely never met anyone who talked through his animals.

"Well, would you mind telling me why you hid like that?"

"I didn't want to scare you, says Donne."

Abigail blinked. "Scare me? You mean because of your...um, I'm sorry, what are they exactly?" she asked in a more gentle tone; crazily enough, he almost seemed frightened of her. "Are they scars?"

He nodded shortly, looking a bit embarrassed.

"I see...well, they don't scare me. I must say, they definitely catch the eye." Abigail laughed sheepishly; he was still staring at her blankly. "I must be on my way though, so take care Snake." she grinned and waved as she turned around. "You too Donne."

Abigail didn't get far before she heard steps shuffling behind her; she turned around to see Snake's hesitant gaze. Abigail felt a pang in her chest; she was suddenly struck by the sadness in his eyes.

"We need to get to town too, says Donne." Snake muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"You don't know the way?"

He shook his head and she swore Donne was following his lead.

Abigail smiled kindly and held out her arm. "Come with me then, you can be my escort; it's dangerous for a lady to travel alone after all. You don't mind, right?"

Snake shook his head; his arm trembled a bit as he intertwined it with hers. Abigail rested her hand in the crook of his elbow and began walking; while Snake stared straight ahead, Donne looked as though he was studying her most ardently.

Since the first trip, every time Abigail made her daily travel to town, Snake seemed to show up at some point on the way with a shy smile and his little snake acting as translator; though he didn't say much, he would escort Abigail and diligently stay by her side as they did their shopping. The trips weren't without some whispers and stares, but she simply ignored them and made sure any persons with something to say saw them leave together.

"I'm sorry Snake. I wish I could've rung that awful cow's neck." Abigail whispered harshly as he led her outside the cloth shop; a noble woman had snickered unapologetically loud as Snake was busy fetching Abigail a certain color of thread. "Honestly, people these days are so-ugh!"

Snake smiled ever so softly. "Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me for, you don't deserve-hold on. Where's Donne?" Abigail turned to him quickly; she hadn't realized until that moment the little snake wasn't perched upon his shoulder.

"I left him with the master I serve." Snake looked away self consciously. "Is that okay?"

"Of course." Abigail felt honored; she had learned by now Snake was more shy than aloof. It made her happy he was feeling secure enough to address her directly.

The two walked on toward the forest; it was getting a bit dark out already, but Abigail felt safe with Snake accompanying her. It was maybe halfway through the trip that Snake broke the silence.

"May I show you something?"

"What?" Abigail stopped beside him; he certainly was acting a bit strangely today, and now a sudden request?

"I found this little cottage not far from here." Snake answered. "It's very nice...I was wondering if I could show it to you."

"That does sound nice, but it's getting quite late." she said. "I really should be going home."

Snake simply stared at his shoes as his arm fell limply to his side; Abigail felt a bit guilty at his melancholy expression.

"Snake, I'm sorry."

"I knew it. You're frightened of me, aren't you?" Snake abruptly raised his face; his expression was a mix of anguish and betrayal. "You said you didn't mind the way I looked."

Abigail backed away slightly as he stepped forward. The action made his mouth twist into a frown.

"Do you find me so hideous? I know I look funny..."

"That's not it at all." she told him. "It's just getting late and it-it's not safe to be out in the woods after dark."

"That's why you should come with me." Snake smiled in relief.

Abigail continued to back away; she had never felt so terrified by a smile before. As she made to run, she tripped and twisted her ankle over a tree root growing out of the ground. Abigail cried out in pain and Snake rushed to her aid.

"You see?" Snake carefully cradled her in his arms; his scales seemed to shine in the moonlight shining through the forest tree branches. Abigail could feel her ankle throbbing and she clutched onto him to keep from falling. "We live in such a dangerous world. A cruel world…" he looked down at her with a morose smile. "You've shown me such kindness...all I want to do is repay it."

"Snake, please, take me home-"

"We are going home. It's such a nice cottage, I planted you some pretty flowers." Snake added shyly. "I already stocked it with some supplies, but I'll try to visit every day. I'll bring you whatever you need, and I'll have my friends keep watch over you. Someday, I'll move in, and we can live together."

Abigail stared up at him, feeling distinctly faint; she had never heard Snake speak this much at all, let alone for such a disturbed speech.

"I hope you don't mind, I had Webster accompany us tonight; he was very excited to meet you."

Snake held her a bit closer; she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. What Abigail thought was a tree root was actually a long boa constrictor, thicker than a human arm; it slithered around at Snake's feet and hissed at her. With a sharp gasp, she passed out.

"Don't be rude Webster." Snake reprimanded sternly; Webster seemed to bow his head in apology as they neared the abandoned cottage. It was old, but reasonably clean. A row of wild daisies were planted under the front window; Snake smiled as he carried Abigail over the threshold.

"There's no need to be scared of her." Snake assured Webster as he carefully set her down on a mattress; Emily, Goethe, and Keats slithered out from under the bed to keep watch. They seemed to study Abigail curiously.

"She is my beloved." Snake explained to them as he tenderly brushed her hair out of Abigail's face and set to mending her ankle; despite being unconscious, her face looked troubled. It made Snake frown in worry.

"I hadn't meant to hurt her ankle, says Webster."

Snake patted Webster's head. "It's okay, she'll understand. We're just trying to help her, says Goethe."

Abigail turned a bit in her sleep and Snake went back to her side immediately; he lifted a blanket over her body so she wouldn't catch a cold.

"We'll protect you dear, says Emily." Snake lifted one of Abigail's limp hands to his rough cheek and beamed; he imagined what it would feel like when she was awake. Perhaps she'd even let him steal a kiss from time to time.

"I'll protect you my beloved...forever."


End file.
